Power Within
by zebzy1
Summary: Miyahira Satomi is a newly-graduated shinigami with a problematic past life. Not only that, but it seems like her zanpakuto is a new, unique, one-of-a-kind, able to do something no other zanpakuto can do. With her best friend Wakahisa Sora she has to find a way to keep it all a secret from praying eyes and away from a new 'god' (Aizen). Maybe HitsuayaxOC and ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So this is my first ever bleach fan fiction so I really hope you like it... Please review... Each are appreciated! Thank you. This is set in the second season of bleach (the sneak entry arc) but for this chapter it is base about two years before so I can give my characters some basis. So, here it is:**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything of bleach or any of its characters except for my OC characters:**

* * *

_'You will never understand the pain I go through. Everyday I live with the fear of being attack. I live with the fear that my life could be over within a matter of seconds. How can you save me from this fate? How can you save me from death? The answer is you can't. You will...'_

"SATOMI-CHAN!" a loud feminine voice shrieked snapping the 'said girl' out of the fantasy she was in.

Sighing, the girl known as Satomi, closed her book as she looked up towards her best and only friend. Satomi was leaning against a full-grown blossom tree reading one of her soon to be favorite book. She and her best friend were in a large field. The sun was at its highest point illuminating the field making it more beautiful. A few blossom trees was darted here and there within the field. This place reminded Satomi of her inner world but it wasn't exactly the same. Her inner world was much more beautiful.

Satomi looked over towards the owner of the voice who called her name, who was known as Sora. The girl Sora had dark red hair like a blazing fire trailing down her back. Her green eyes sparkled due to the sun shining on it at the right angle. A heart shape face. A button nose. The girl was indeed a beauty. Sora was wearing the same school attire as Satomi, as they both were soon-to-be-graduates of the 'Shin'ō Academy'.

Sora was dripping with sweat as she had trained for the past hour in Hakuda. The girl was very gifted in the hand-to-hand combat skill. If you was to be put against her in a Hakuda match then you better pray to the gods for safety. Sora was completely ruthless when it came to those type of matches.

"Nani (what)?" Satomi shouted back at her friend.

Sora took a deep breath trying to calm her hyperactive heart. Her eyes were trained on Satomi's blue eyes. Satomi could be seen as the complete opposite of her. The girl had short golden blonde hair ending just above her elbows. Satomi was also very short as well and would get tease by her short structure if it wasn't for Sora who threatened to kill anybody who even so much as look at her best friend the wrong way. Even their personalities were different, yet somehow they were still stuck to each other by the hip.

"I think I was finally able to complete that move I was working on. Do you want to see it?" Sora asked.

Satomi gave another lazy sigh, before standing up and nodding her head. She really didn't want to see the move if she was being honest, she would rather carry on with her book. It was getting to a really good part. But, she didn't want to disappoint her friend.

Sora grinned before, closing her eyes as she concentrated on what she did. Suddenly, she initiated a couple of back flips before launching into the air. Once mid-air, she demonstrated a couple of hard kicks that Satomi knew if any landed on a person, it would be breaking a couple of bones. Then, came the landing. Sora must have used too much force when jumping into the air because she was dropping too fast for her to complete a safe landing. With no time to brace herself, Sora landed straight on her face feeling the sharp impact on her nose. Damn, so close.

Satomi couldn't help it as she burst out laughing when she saw her best friend land face first on the ground. Well, that's what she gets for acting too over-confident.

"Oh, I see... You think this is funny?" Sora says as she jumps up from her face plant her eyes burning with fury.

Satomi tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't working for her. God, was it her fault that it was so damn funny?

Before, Satomi knew it Sora shunpo towards her and was all up in her face.

"It was not funny." Sora breathed on to her face.

"It was a bit."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes it was." Sora screams not noticing she had been tricked.

"Okay if you said yes it was... Then it is." Satomi says with a smirk on her face.

Silence comes as Sora had a blank look on her face, right before she started screaming,

"NO! That's not fair! You can't do that. Ugh, I hate when you do that." Sora commented

"Well, maybe if you were more like me then you might learn a few things like not being able to be tricked that easily." I stated.

"Right," Sora drawled "I want to be a book freak so much so that evrey time you see me I always have my nose in my book."

Satomi was about to reply when she remembered something important...

"Ano (um) isn't it time for us to be at the graduation ceremony?" Satomi asked with a frown on her face. Sora was meant to be reminding them of the time so they wouldn't be late.

Again the blank look was on Sora's face with the hallow silence. Then...

"Nani (what)! Shit! I forgot... We're late. We have to go now." Sora shouted before grabbing Satomi arm and quickly shunpo out of the scenery.

Satomi felt her stomach start to go upside down at the sudden speed. Oh god, she felt sick. Did Sora really have to freak out that much? She knew it was the graduation ceremony but still... It look like they were already quite late for it so what did it matter?

"So, what squad do you think you will be put into?" Sora asked as they started running through the street's towards the academy.

"Ano (um) I have no idea. You know me Sora- Chan. The best thing I can say about myself is that 'I am good at everything but best at nothing'." Satomi repeats her infamous slogan if anyone ever asked about her skills.

"I swear if I hear that one more time, I am going to go insane." Sora grumbled under her breath.

"I know what you want to be in though." Satomi stated...

Sora sigh's before flinging her friend a brief smile before she replayed "Yeah, I really want to be in the second squad. I heard that Soi fon -taichou may be cold but she is one of the best Hakuda fighters out there. I want to learn all I can from her."

"I know you will be put in her squad. It would be crime if you weren't." I state ignoring the churning feeling in my stomach.

Finally, both arrive at the Shin'ō Academy. They ran down the halls together before bursting in the hall interrupting a boring lecture by the headteacher. All eyes were on the pair as they both looked at each other with guilty expressions. They both noticed the lieutenants of all the divisions giving them a curious overview. Even a few of the captains present at the ceremony looked a tad bit interested. Satomi sighed. Out of all the people in the world, why did all this kind of stuff happen to them?

Sora cleared her throat and decided to take charge. "Gomenasai (I'm sorry). We didn't notice the time and well you can guess the rest." she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

The headteacher sighed as he stared at the two. He expected this from Sora but to see Satomi dragged into this as well was was unusual. So different, yet completely alike the two of them were.

He cleared his throat before addressing them "It doesn't matter. Just go to your class."

They both nod before going at the back of the room. They weren't really welcomed by their classmates. Maybe it was because of the fact that both had skipped at least three years of their academy life. It wasn't really their fault. How were they suppose to know they would achieve their zanpakuto names and form way earlier then expected? They were hated. They were despised. Oh well.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went without a big hitch. Except for the moment when they called Satomi name to collect her 'scroll' which had which division she would be in. At first call, she didn't stand up to collect. Nor at the second or third time. It was then that Sora look at her friend to see her reading her book completely engrossed not listening to a thing that happened at the ceremony.

So like any good friend, Sora smashed her fist against Satomi head bringing her to the real world and out of the book. After, Sora jerked her head to the stand did Satomi knew what had happened. With a deep blush she walked up to the stand to collect her 'scroll'.

When she was on the stand Sora couldn't help mutter to herself 'those book's of hers are going to get her killed one day."

* * *

"So you ready?" Sora asked her best friend when they were able to talk to each other just before the ceremony finish. This was the time where they could find out which division they were in and say goodbye to their classmates before they each left to their respective division.

"Yeah... Like people say 'it's now or never'." Satomi said holding her 'scroll' out.

"Okay... three...two...one...NOW!" Sora shouted and both girls ripped their scroll open.

"YES!YES! I got into the second squad! WOOHOO!" Sora shouted happily doing a little dance not caring if anyone found her foolish. She was in her 'dream' squad and nothing was going to ruin her moment.

Satomi smiled at her friend before looking down at her scroll...

"I got into the thirteenth squad." she whispered.

Sora stopped dancing and looked at her friend,

"That's great," she beamed "I heard the taichou of that squad is very kind."

"H-hai (yes), I know... But I wasn't expecting to be so far away from you." Satomi said slowly feeling the churning feeling in her stomach again.

"Satomi, listen. You don't need me anymore. You are very strong... stronger then before and no matter how apart we may be, we are still together. We will always be best friends." Sora said with a smile.

Before Satomi can reply, the headteacher voice fluttered through the hall,

"We are very happy to congratulate you on becoming the next shinigami. We hope all the best for you. Now, if you will go to your squad, and they will lead you to their divisions."

Sora gives an apologetic smile before facing her best friend "Sayōnara (goodbye) for now." and envelopes Satomi in a hug. It last for five seconds before she let go heading towards her squads lieutenant.

Satomi didn't feel like she lost her best friend. It felt like she had lost her sister.

**'Do not worry. You will be meeting her again very soon'** a voice said in her head. Her zanpakuto voice in her head. A voice that was absolutely right.

* * *

_One year later._

_Somewhere near the fifth division_

It had been a very grueling year for both best friends. Sora had to learn the ropes of all her duties once she entered her division on the very first day. Most of the people that were put into the squad had their skills tested and ones the captain soifon didn't find fit for her division she sent them away back to the academy. Then, it had come to real training with the very cold taichou. The amount of time's Sora got her ass kicked by the captain was unbelievable. Yet, through this they had come to a mutual understanding.

Through, all this Sora had gotten stronger with her Hakuda skills. Her captain had seen potential in Sora and was determined to beat the potential right out of the girl. Poor her. But because of all this, she had manage to claim the third seat of the division and was very highly respected.

Satomi, on the other hand, had a more gentle approach with her division. Once she had met her captain and learned of his 'illness' as well as finding out that he was indeed as kind as people said about him they had form some sort of friendship. However, that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her either. He along with the seated officers managed to hone down her abilities in all the shinigami areas making her a more perfect all-rounder. And due to all the hard work she also managed to claim the third seat of her division too.

She also became friends with a girl named Kuchiki Rukia. They became close to each other as Satomi was never the one to care if what 'class' a person was in. She had learned this from Sora. So, when they had met she didn't care the girl was a noble and treated her like everybody else. This cause Rukia to respect her and they both also became sparing partners. Though, if you did ask Rukia about their sparing lessons she would only utter one word... 'torture'

Both of the girls was spectacular. It was hard to gain any seat at all, but to gain the third seat in just a year was extraordinary. And, now here they were. Meeting up properly for the very first time. Being that their divisions were actually far away from each other they rarely saw each other. However, they heard about all the achievements the other gained and were proud of each other. So, here they were meeting.

Satomi, was the first near the place close to the fifth division, waiting for at least a complete fifteen minutes before Sora arrived. Satomi had expected this since Sora, is always late that's why she decided where they met was closer to her division. Plus, she brought a new unread book with her. That, was a bonus.

"Gomen (sorry), I am late. But, man, this place is a maze so it was so hard to find my way around. I mean come one! Why are their so many twist and turns? Why not just make a simple line? Or at least put signs on the walls? Come on." Sora rattled on. It looked like she hadn't change one bit.

"Hey... It's alright. It's nice to see you again." Satomi says before she hugs her best friend.

"So, how have you been? How is your squad? Have you been eating fine? How was your training?..." Sora rattled again.

"So, Fine. Good enough. Hai (yes). Brutal but beneficial." Satomi replied with a chuckle.

"That's great." Sora said before suddenly jerking her head at the book Satomi was holding "I see you are still a book freak."

"Urusai (shut up)." Satomi said swiftly holding her book closer to her chest.

"I was kidding. Anyway, I heard you're the third captain of your squad." Sora comments.

Satomi nods her head before saying "Hai (yes) and I heard you are as well for your division. Though, I heard that you are going to battle the lieutenant for that position."

"You are right. The battle is within two weeks. I know there will be more responsibility as the lieutenant and I can't wait to prove to my taichou how worth I am but can I just say that I am not looking forward to the paper work if I do become lieutenant. Listen, Satomi- Chan. PAPERWORK! Me and Paperwork. We do not go together in a sentence. God, how am I going to do it?"

Satomi gave a laugh at her friend freaking out before saying "I know. Because my taichou and his illness and we have no lieutenant then all the paperwork is on to me. And, the two fourth seats never help seeing as they are always fighting so it is all dumped for me to do." I reply.

Sora gives a laugh this time and Satomi joins in. This was how it use to be in the past. But, then Sora sobers up and looked serious as she stared at her friend...

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hai (yes)."

"Why do you not ask to be the lieutenant? I mean you practically are as well as being strong enough, so why not just take the title?"

"I cannot do that Sora-chan. You see, when I heard the story of the previous lieutenant from a girl I know very well, as well as her being at the incident...I understand why I should not take that place. Even, after all this time the squad has never really healed from what happened to their lieutenant. I can't just take over. It would just cause more harm then benefit for the squad. Plus, I am happy with the position I am in. I do not want to disrupt anything" Satomi explained.

"Gomen (sorry). I did not mean to disrespect."

"You did not. It is just a touchy subject."

Silence.

"May I ask you another question?" Sora asked

"Hai (yes)."

"Does anyone know what your zanpakuto can do?"

My zanpakuto was different from everyone else. It was unique. Which made it dangerous. Which made me a target.

"The only person that knows except from you is my taichou-Ukitake but that's only because he knew I was keeping something secret as well as stumbling upon me when I was training with my zanpakuto... I trust him with the secret. I know he won't tell anyone."

"I guess that's okay. If anyone should know about it, then I would be glad it was Ukitake-taichou. But, let's just keep at us two like before."

Before, Satomi can even reply they hear footsteps and look to the side to see the fifth division caption Aizen and his lieutenant Hinamori walk by. Things, stay silent from the two friend and the only sound is Hinamori voice as she speaks excitedly towards her taichou almost like she was worshiping him.

The silence stays until they passed by. A creepy feeling is left from their passage. Tension is thick in the air.

"For some reason I do not trust Aizen-taichou." Sora admitted

"Nani (what)?" Satomi said turning towards her

"Do you get that feeling from him. You know the feeling like... when we were near your Kyodai?" Sora asked

Satomi freezes for a second, before nodding stiffly not really wanting to admit it.

"Hai (yes)." she whispered.

"I get that feeling from him. It's like spiders crawling up your back. I don't know why but there is just something 'odd' and dangerous about him. The same feeling as before." Sora said.

"Then, if we both have the feeling then I suggest we act upon it. We should keep an eye on him when we can. It would be easier for you Sora-chan, if you become a lieutenant." Satomi informed her.

"Hai (yes), we will do just that. I do not want what happened before in the past to happen again. This time we will follow our feelings." Sora announced.

* * *

**Well, that is the end to this fairly big chapter... I hope you liked it. Oh, and review please. I really want to know what you think!. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of the fan fiction 'Power within'. The real story is soon going to begin now. I like to thank you for the reviews and criticisms as it helps me improve. So, now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of bleach! **

* * *

_Thirteenth squad division._

_Captains headquarters. _

_'__No more! I will not spend another moment with you. How could you do this? How could you cause all this pain? I...I...I don't even know what to say to you anymore. I don't know who you are anymore. Tell me...'_

"NO! I will bring Ukitake-taichou tea, you boar!" a feminine voice shouted.

Satomi, once again sighed in anger and annoyance having being interrupted from reading her favorite book. It seemed to always happen near the part where things were getting interesting.

"You will take too long you-monkey-do-monkey-don't girl." an angry male voice replied.

Satomi eyes trailed upon the two form of people. They were the two fourth seats of the thirteenth division... unfortunately. It wasn't that they were bad or anything, but their constant fighting seemed to annoy everybody as well as hinder people's task.

The female of the pair, was a petite girl. Her hair was a dark blonde color styled almost like an ordinary boy's shaggy hair style. Her eyes were a nice grey color much like liquid mercury. She was dressed in the standard shiginami black uniform except for her white collar peeking our from her neck and white gloves. Her name was Kiyone Kotesu. And, in some way's she was the most responsible of the pair.

The male of the pair and her constant rival was Sentaro Kotsubaki. He had dark black hair and a short matching goatee. His face was a series of hard lines and big eyebrows. His shinigami uniform was a bit more rambunctious as he always wore a white head band as well as thick white stripes around his shoulders.

The tension between them was see-able. Literally. Sparks flew between their foreheads as they glared at each other.

"Now, now. No need to get work up. I think I feel well enough today to get my own tea." Ukitake said calmly while lifting his hand towards them.

Ukitake was tall in structure which would usually clash with Satomi's very short status. His hair was long, not as long as Sora whose hair reached up to the back of her knees but it stopped just at his waste. His hair was a light white color like a dove feathers.

"Kiyone! Sentaro! Stop fighting, your causing more stress to Ukitake-taichou." Satomi scolded at them feeling irritated.

"You should not worry so much about me, Satomi-Chan. Anyone, shouldn't you be meeting up with your friend?" Ukitake asked her with a frown upon his face.

A blank look was on Satomi's face as she started thinking. Of course, how could she have forgotten?

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot. It's not really like me too. Sora is going to kill me! Arigatō (thank you) for reminding me Ukitake-taichou." Satomi shouted out before she stood up hurrying out of the room. Even though she is in a hurry she still managed to shout out one last thing...

"Kiyone and Sentaro. Please keep the fighting to a minimum. When I get back I hope to see at least some of the paper work done. And, don't bug the taichou."

Silence fills the room as everyone ponders over their own thoughts.

"I don't get it. I mean Satomi barely speaks about anything from her past or even somethings that happen in the present to her. What I want to know is how is she so close to the lieutenant of the second division?" Kiyone grumbled.

Ukitake couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. It was true what Kiyone was speaking.

"It takes a lot to get Satomi to trust you. I should know. Even now, the only people that she will truly trust is myself, the lieutenant of the second division and Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later._

_Somewhere near the sixth division._

As soon as Satomi turned around the corner she comes face to face with her best friend. Sora was leaning against the wall looking bored to death. She had changed a lot the past year. As well as growing her flaming read hair longer towards the knees, she had also grown a few more inches in height. She had also become more developed in the female department.

Her green eyes still held the sense of naiveness into it which always made Satomi realize that no matter how much time passes, that quality will never change.

"Gomen (sorry). I'm late." Satomi said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Sora sighed not bothering to scold Satomi. Over the last year the girl hadn't really change much. She barely grew an inch and a book seemed to always be in her arms even at this particular moment. The only thing that was a big change was that the usual hair style, which before Satomi used to keep a simple pony tail for her hair, was changed into a loose bun on her head hold by a rabbit clip. When Sora had asked about it, Satomi had said that it was a gift from Kuchiki Rukia. Chappy the rabbit, it was called. How amusing!

"It's okay...but man you must really love me to copy me and pull out a 'Sora move.'" Sora teased.

"Urusai (shut up)." Satomi replied instantly feeling her cheeks a blaze.

"I was kidding." Sora said as she put her hands up in defense.

Silence.

Again, much had changed over the past year from their very first meeting. Sora had managed to acquire the place of second division lieutenant. It wasn't much of a battle between the two of them. The ex-lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda didn't stand a change against her. Literally. Sora managed to beat him in just five minutes, not even using her zanpakuto. She managed to beat with just hand-to-hand combat skills. It was a miracle he even became a lieutenant in the first place.

As for Satomi her positioned hadn't change. Yet, because of her taichou knowing her secret he was able to help her a few times trying to control it whenever he was well enough. This was a rare occasion but she didn't really mind.

Another thing had changed as well. The meeting place between the two was moved to the sixth division instead of the fifth. The reason for this was because of their distrust of the fifth division captain. To talk near his field was absolutely stupid. Also, one other incident they accoutered which confirmed the two girls feeling on this caption. But, that is a story for another day.

And since then, they had regular meeting about this 'not-to-be-trusted' Aizen-taichou. He was planning something deadly. So, even with their packed scheduled they managed to find time to try to find out something about it.

"The feelings are really strong now," Sora started to comment "Something bad is going to happen." this was followed by a shudder.

"Hai (yes) I know. But, I don't know exactly what is to happen. Sora, how are we going to do this? What happens when whatever to come is really bad?" Satomi asked while she bit her bottom lip and leaned against the wall next her best friend.

"We stick together that's what. We have to have each other's back and truly look out for each other. We have to completely trust each other." Sora commented.

"I know... but even through all the snooping we have done on Aizen-taichou we barely found out anything about his plan." Satomi reminded her.

"We couldn't do much snooping anyway. That man is a bastard... but a clever bastard. If we over do it then he would figure it out instantly."

"At least we found out who he is working with." Satomi said aloud.

Silence. Satomi noticed how Sora hands clenched into tight fists.

"Those bastard. How could they be planning something that is most likely going to betray soul society." Sora somehow managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. But, listen we don't know the whole story Sora. There is going to be more to it." Satomi said except it sounded so hallow. Without conviction.

"Anyway, make sure that you keep that secret of yours more tightly. Things are going to be happening soon. My zanpakuto can feel it. I don't want to see you hurt. So make sure you don't practice with 'that side' of your zanpakuto for the next few days." Sora explained.

Satomi nodded her head, her mouth opened to say something only to be interrupted by a hell butterfly. The back wings fluttered towards Satomi who was it's destination. Bringing her hand up, the butterfly landed gracefully on her index finger. Satomi frowned at the message she was receiving.

"I'm being called by Ukitake-taichou for something important? That's strange. He never interrupts me with messages when I'm meeting up with you. He usually leaves the message for me when I come back. So, why is he calling me right now? Gomenasai (I'm sorry) But, it looks like I am going to have to cut this short." Satomi announced.

"It's okay I understand. I better go back to my division now too or Soi-fon-taichou will gladly kick my ass. But, like I said before and I'll say it again, I thinks she's actually 'happy' to get rid of that awful Omaeda as a lieutenant." Sora said.

Satomi couldn't help but giggle at her friend. She liked this. This peace that she knew wasn't going to last. With a goodbye and a hug she left towards her division. Sora watched the back of Satomi shinigami uniform staring at the darkness of it.

"Please...please don't let her get hurt." she mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

_Thirteenth division._

_Captain headquarters._

"NANI (what)?!" Sora shouted out as she stared at her taichou not believing a word that he said.

"Gomen (sorry) but what I speak is a truth. Kuchiki Rukia is going to be brought in as a criminal for breaking one of the soul society laws by transferring her shinigami powers into a human boy." Ukitake-taichou said with a grimace on his face. He did not like this. Not at all.

Satomi shook her head not believing a word. Rukia couldn't have done this. It wasn't her. She was always so cautious and would never let anything like this happen. How could it be.

"B...But this isn't Rukia-Chan. She would never betray the soul society like this! There has to be more to this. There has to be!" Satomi shouted out raged.

Part of her felt responsible for this. The thirteenth squad was always assigned to handle the spiritual presence in Karakura Town considering that is was seen to be on the 'red-alert' list for spiritual beings. Then, it came to the last lieutenant meeting. Satomi had offered to send Rukia to scout out Karakura town. Being sparing partners with the girl she thought it was time she gained some personal experience with hallows. So sending her to Karakura town was a very good idea at the time.

Of course other people supported that idea. So, she managed to transfer Rukia on the job. At first the girl couldn't believe it before she became nervous. She asked Satomi if she could actually do this on her own. And Satomi's reply? She believed in the girl. There was no way she couldn't. She watched as the girl progressed with her abilities and she knew Rukia would become a fine Shinigami.

Satomi knew that she barely heard from Rukia since she went to Karakura town. She was suspicious of that. But, then when there wasn't really an increase of hallows then she believed that Rukia must be doing her job. But, there was also the fact that she seemed to be over delaying her stay there. Then to support this was Saido Eikichirou stating that her power has been 'temporarily lost' due to a hallow attack and she is now in gigai form. That made things not add up. How could hallows still be controlled in Karakura town when Rukia is in gigai form?

Due to this she felt something was deeply wrong. Of course, then came a sudden Menos attack on the town. But as soon as it had come it was gone. Reports show it was done by an unknown shinigami. Nothing made sense. Where was Rukia? Who was this shinigami? Where had he come from? Satomi had just push all these thoughts out of her mind. But...this?! It was truly unbelievable. Why would Rukia do such a thing? Especially if she knew the consequences.

"Maybe there is a reason for it, but we can't miss the hard cold facts. Kuchiki broke a law of Soul Society. And, the information from Saido Eikichirou supports this. But, I truly wish this is not happening. I wish I knew what really happened." Utikate-taichou said before he suddenly went into a strong coughing fit.

Satomi rushed to her taichou holding on to him, trying to give his support through it.

"You should rest more." Satomi whispered as she looked up at her taichou.

"I cannot when something like this is happening to my squad members."

"Then rest for Rukia-chan sake. It won't help her if you over exert yourself and become sicker."

Ukitake managed to give a low chuckle.

"You are always so calm in situations like this. That's one of the reasons I find you fit for your seat." Ukitake praised.

Satomi smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Rukia.

"What is soul society doing about it?" Satomi whispered.

"The head captain decided to send Abarai Renji, squad sixth new lieutenant and squad sixth captain Kuchiki Byakuya." Ukitake-taichou informed.

Satomi frowned at the choice of people. She knew Renji really well considering an unfortunate meeting last year. But, that again was a story for another time. She was one of the people who supported him to be the new lieutenant. She also knew he wanted to surprise Rukia with it. As for the sixth captain, she knew a bit about him as well. Being close to Rukia, she sometimes let things slip about her brother. But, from what she heard he was a very cold captain, maybe even more than Captain Soi-Fon.

"Why did you not send anybody from our division?... I mean I really wouldn't mind going as well." Satomi asked.

"I had taken it to consideration but from all the paper work you seem to be behind on I decided against it. I didn't want to put more work on you. As for anyone else, I don't think Kuchiki Byakuya would take kindly in allowing someone seated or not to tag along with him."

Satomi nodded her head understanding. Now, all she could do was wait.

"I get it... I should get back to the paper work now. Thank you for informing me about this." Satomi turned around and headed straight out the door. Satomi raised her hand to the Chappy the rabbit clip in her hair.

Rukia... What have you actually gotten yourself into?

* * *

_Three days later._

_Sixth division hallway._

Satomi walked straight ahead through the long hallway of cells looking for a particular one. Kuchiki Rukia was brought back a day a go by Renji and Byakuya-taichou. She heard how they had to fight the human boy who tried to get Rukia back but apparently they had killed him. When Satomi heard this she was more determined than ever. There was more to this. And, she wanted to know what it was.

Finally, she arrived at the cell. She stood in front of the bars looking at the person inside. The person was facing backwards to her wearing a whit robe outfit. The persons black hair just about reached down the middle of her back. The person was known as Kuchiki Rukia.

Satomi sighed knowing very well that Rukia knew she was here.

"I heard you've not been eating." Satomi stated taking a closer step towards the cell. She had gotten that information from Renji who looked seriously pissed off when he told her.

No reply.

"You know, this isn't how you should treat a close friend." Satomi said aloud.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Rukia asked suddenly before turning swiftly around still sitting on the floor.

The girl had her usual seven strands of hair place neatly between her eyes as usual. Her violet eyes stared back at Satomi with no expression in it.

"Huh?" Satomi said very confused.

"Are you not mad at me? Are you not disappointed at me? I basically betrayed yo.u" Rukia said sharply.

Satomi couldn't help the smallest of smile on her face and then she let out a chuckle. This caused confusion on Rukia's face.

"Satomi-Chan. What is so funny?" Rukia asked.

"You are Rukia-Chan. Because you actually believe that I am all those things above. But... I'm not. Whatever happened it must have been serious for you to do what you did." Satomi said.

"I...I don't get it. You should be like Renji. You should be mad at me."

Satomi sighed and walked towards the cell. She turned around so she was looking away from Rukia and planted herself on the floor and leaned against the bar cells.

"You know Rukia-Chan... I believe in a lot of things. One of those things is that there is always 'two sides to a story' I heard the society side of you being a traitor and all...but I haven't heard your side. What happened Rukia-Chan? Tell me." Satomi said.

There was silence. Then Satomi heard shuffling before she felt something lean against her back through the bars. She felt a brush of material, and some of Rukia strands of hair against her own but that was it. The bars just separated them. They were back to back. Leaning against one another.

"Will you listen?" was Rukia's reply.

Satomi let another small smirk grace her face.

"For as long as you wan.t"

Then it began. The long explanation of everything that happened to Rukia when she was in the human world. Right from the beginning to the end. Not one single detail left out. Time flew by but not once did Rukia pause in her story. Until, the very end. Rukia began to wonder what Satomi would say. She knew the girl was a kind soul but when provoked she could turn into a ferocious bear.

"I think that's one of the best stories I've heard." Satomi mumbled.

"Satomi-Chan!" Rukia shouted.

"Gomen (sorry) I was side tracked. I see why you did what you did Rukia but it was still very reckless. And... I wish I could do something about it. Stop this. But... I can't. And, I hate that I can't."

There was once again silence.

"Thank you (Arigatō) for listening."

"Don't. I don't need to be thanked. It is my job as a friend to listen to you... But, Rukia what you did was unbelievable."

"I know. And, I know that I will be executed in a while."

A deep pain went through Satomi as she heard Rukia say that. She didn't want this to happen. How can it happen? She needed it to stop. Yet, she knew that she wasn't the one capable of doing it. Yet, something didn't make sense. Why was Rukia getting executed so quickly? Why were things happening so fastly? None of it added up.

Part of Satomi wanted to tell Rukia what she and Sora thought of Aizen-taichou but then went completely against it. There was no way she could say it. It would be too dangerous. Especially if Rukia didn't believe her.

"Hai (yes) I know." Satomi said.

"Can I ask you a request?"

"Hai (yes) What is it?"

"Can you not cry for me when I die?"

"Nani? (What)."

"Listen Satomi-Chan. I do not deserve your grief or tears. So don't be sad when I die."

"Stop saying that Rukia-Chan."

"Nani? (What)"

"Stop saying you're going to die... because you're not." Satomi said firmly.

She felt Rukia stiffen and gasp behind her.

"Satomi-Chan I am-" Rukia was cut off by Satomi

"You will not! And, do you wanna know why? Because even though I may not be able to save you, then someone else will."

"There-" And, once again Rukia was cut off.

"There is someone. This human boy who took your powers to save his sister's. Ichigo Kurosaki. From what I heard there is no way he is going to let you die. He will come here to save you. I know he will."

"There is no way Ichigo will do that," Rukia said as she stood up "I don't even know if he is even alive."

"He is... I can feel it. And, he will come to save you Rukia, whether you like it or not." Satomi said as stood up as well knowing it was time to go soon. There conversation was over. With, Rukia actually getting mad at her.

Before Satomi leaves she decided to say one last thing "he will come as he is the main charachter of this story. And, as the main charachter and from what you explained he seems to have a strong will. So I know he won't stop until he get's what he wants and that is to save you. It always happens in stories. That's what makes it so much interesting."

And with that, Satomi left.

* * *

_Thirteenth division._

_Lieutenant__ headquarters._

Satomi was sat doing her usual paperwork not really into it. She had heard about Ichimaru Gin and his encounter with Rukia's saviors. And, she was glad to know that they had gotten away from him. He was a...how Sora would kindly put it...a bastard. Especially with him working with Aizen-taichou.

Suddenly, she heard a loud ringing sound followed by...

_'Emergency... intruders alert...intruders alert." _

Satomi jumped up from her place as the sound. Her eyes widen not truly believing it. She quickly ran towards the window of her headquarters and stared. This made her eyes widen even bigger. No way!

There was a big massive circle-like ball heading straight towards Seireitei from the sky. Okay, she expected Rukia saviors to enter this place but not like that. Who the hell does that? Are those people insane? Why the hell were they coming from the sky? She watched as the ball hits the shield and it looks like for a moment that it won't break it. As soon as the moment comes it is gone for it breaks the shield.

'_Now I really got to meet Rukia's friend... They seem interesting'_ Satomi couldn't help but think in her head.

She hurriedly made her way towards her desk before grabbing her zanpakuto on top of it. The zanpakuto looked like a normal sword, nothing really special. It was long enough to take up her whole back from the very top of her head which was where her hilt stated then to right below ad the end of her back which meant the start of her backside. It was in a dark blue scabbard and the hilt was a dark black color.

Satomi looked back at the window just in time to spot the ball split up into at least four different mini balls. She could just imagine all the things Sora is going to say about this. Oh well, she was going to find out soon enough.

She manages to throw her zanpakuto on her back and started to run out of the room.

'**Is seems like it is time.'** said a voice in her head. Her zanpakuto voice of course.

'_Yes it is.'_ Satomi replied in her mind.

'**Finally. I have waited for so long. This will be fun.'** her zanpakuto said followed by a little giggle.

* * *

**And so this is the end of this chapter... I can't wait for the next one. It's going to be so much fun to write. And, please REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW. I just want to know what you think. I hope you like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of my fan fiction 'power within'. Wow, it looks like I'm updating earlier then expected... It seems like a miracle has come early :P. Anyway I can't wait for you to read this chapter and I really hope you like it, and please review. Thank you. **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything of Bleach.**

* * *

'_What is happening? Why are you doing this? Are you insane? You can't be here. You have to go. You can't save me. You will only bring me more pain. So go. Leave, please. I can't...'_

The rest of the words were cut off as Satomi, who was running and reading her book at the same time smashed into something hard that felt very much like a brick wall. Almost instantly she felt the sharp impact on her forehead before she landed roughly on the ground, her backside taking most of the hit.

"Itai, Itail, Itai (ow)," grumbled a voice.

Satomi looked up to what she had hit, only to see Sora sprawled across the ground in front of her, holding her damaged head while mumbling incoherent words.

"Sora?" Satomi said questionably trying to ignore the dull throb from her forehead.

"Satomi? Were you the one I just banged into? How..." the rest of the sentence Sora was speaking trailed off as she suddenly notice the book in Satomi's hand. Then, it all made sense.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You were just reading your book. At a situation like this! Are you flipping insane?!" Sora shouted loudly with an angry tick mark on her forehead. And how right she was. Intruders (or as Satomi took them as Rukia's friends) just broke into Soul Society. This was no time to just relax about.

"Gomen (sorry). I was just... it was... oh, I don't know. I just really like this book!" Satomi shouted back.

"It doesn't matter if you like the book or not, you shouldn't be reading it now. You know, I really need to confiscate that book sooner or later!" Sora replied loudly.

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry) please forgive me." Satomi said as she held the book she rarely ever was separated from in her arms even tighter. It was weird to see Sora so responsible and serious.

"It's okay. I forgive you. But, did you see the way Rukia's friend's entered? It was so cool! I wanna do it as well." Sora said excitedly. Yup, and out goes the serious Sora.

Satomi sighed before replying, "you know most people wouldn't even want to try that. You seriously have a death wish don't you? Anyway this isn't the time to be talking about it. More importantly, it's happening isn't it?"

"Most likely. With everyone running around Soul Society in a big mess, trying to capture the ryoka, Aizen-taichou can practically do whatever he wan't and put's his plan into action." Sora said.

"That's one of the reasons why I came to you. What do you say we should do?" Satomi asked her.

"Well, we can't suddenly pay a lot of attention on Aizen-taichou or his allies because he will get suspicious. I say we just go with the flow of things for now. Try to find out more information because right now, he can accidentally make a slip up."

"And what about Rukia-Chan?" Satomi whispered hating the gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. No matter how much she wanted to stop Aizen-taichou she cared for Rukia much more. There was no way in hell she was letting the Rukia get executed.

Sora instantly felt the sadness coming from her best friend. She knew very well that Satomi and Rukia were very close to each other. Rukia was basically one of the first friends Satomi made in her division when she first entered. So in some ways, Sora owed Rukia a lot.

"Don't worry so much Satomi-Chan. We may not be able to help her but the ryoka will. I know for a fact that Soi-fon- taichou will make me go on patrols looking for the ryoka. If I find them, I probably will help them as much as I can. The sooner they save Rukia-Chan the better. I don't know what your taichou has in store for you but I know he will do what is right. But knowing my luck, I finding the ryoka...that is so not going to happen." Sora explained.

Satomi nodded her head vigorously. She understood what they had to do.

"I hope this all works out." Satomi mummers looking down on the floor gripping her book tighter.

"Me too." Sora agreed.

* * *

_Two days later._

_Sixth division._

It had been a grueling two days for both girls. Sora was carrying out patrols non stop by the orders of her taichou and barely had any rest at all. But, no matter where she looked she couldn't find any of Rukia's friend. It just wasn't fair on her.

Satomi, on the other hand tried to find out more on Aizen yet it wasn't going so well. First off, it seems as if he was extra cautious so much so that she couldn't even follow him without him seeing her and becoming suspicious. She hadn't really gotten any information at all either.

Both had heard about Ichigo, (the human boy) encounters with Ikkaku Madarame who he beat in battle and Yumichika Ayasegawa who was also down for the count. Both were in the eleventh division and as well as being seated officers so it brought down some of the shinigami's courage but it just boosted the anger within the eleventh division.

What made things even worse was just the battle that took place between Renji Abarai and Ichigo. Form what Satomi and Sora heard from a witnessing shinigami the battle was intense and both were severely injured with Ichigo escaping barely alive. Satomi was glad for this yet she was angry at Renji. She was meaning to talk to him about Rukia but hadn't even got the chance and now look at what happened.

Satomi had caught up with Sora while she was on her break from the torturous patrols and both decided to see Renji. They both knew him really well. But, again this was a story for another time. They both walked together in silence not really speaking mulling over their own thoughts.

They were actually very worried about Renji. They heard that he wasn't doing so well. Finally, both managed to arrive at the sixth division and entered the place where Renji was being held. It was like a little cabin kind of place and the inside was plain and dull.

Inside it wasn't just Renji. Izuru Kira and Hinamori Momo was also present.

Izuru Kira was the lieutenant of the third division who was relativity a gloomy person. He had pale blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair which a thick part of it covered his left eye constantly. His uniform was similar to everyone else with it being the standard shinigami uniform. Even though both Satomi and Sora knew that his captain was a traitor to Soul Society they knew very well that he was not. He did not follow in his captains footsteps.

Hinamori Momo was a friendly girl, very out-going. She had brown eyes like melted chocolate and her hair was much like Satomi, black hair pulled up into a very tight bun hold by a tied cloth. She was also wearing the usual shinigami uniform. Momo got along very well with Satomi as they were both book lovers. They often talk about books if they ever met. Though, the big problem was the way she worshiped her captain. It was easy to tell she had feelings for him and that was very risky when it came to dealing with Aizen.

It looked like Hinamori had just arrived because it seemed like she and Kira had just started a conversation.

"It can't be!" she exclaimed as she looked down on a beat up Renji.

Satomi looked down too and she couldn't help but study Renji with a bit of pity. Right now, his crimson hair similar to Sora's was splayed across the pillow instead of its usual pony tail. His eyes were tightly shut hiding away his brown eyes. He was breathing heavily seeming to be in a lot of pain. Even though he was covered by a blanket part of his body peaked out covered in white bandages. He looked bad.

"When I found him, he was already in this condition. If I found him sooner and joined the fight..." Kira's voice trailed off not really finishing the sentence as his eyes laid upon Satomi and Sora.

"Oh, Miyahira-Kun, Wakahisa-Kun. You are here." Kira said.

Hinamori who also noticed them added, "Are you here to see Abarai-Kun?"

"Hai (yes) though it looks like he is in a very bad state. It looks like the ryoka did a number on him." Sora commented as she looked at his situation.

"Hai (yes). But that's not your fault Kira-Kun." Hinamori said referring to his previous statement.

Both Satomi and Sora nodded agreeing with her. She was right. Even if he was there he may not have been able to help.

"Anyway, I'll contact fourth squad. I'll have them send an advance relief unit." Kira informed.

A reasonable action.

"There is no need for that." said a new voice.

Suddenly appearing behind Hinamori was the sixth squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya probably giving Hinamori a fright. Satomi had already felt his spiritual pressure so she wasn't really surprise unlike Sora. The girl really had to concentrate on other parts of shinigami instead of hand-to-hand combat skills.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a cold man who had slate grey eyes much like cold steel and long black hair which he kept up with something called kenseikan which was meant to present his nobility. Sora basically thought he was showing off. He was tall in structure which was usual. With his standard black shinigami uniform he wore a white scarf and Sora always wanted to know where he got it from. She thought it was really 'cool'.

"Kuchiki-taichou..." Hinamori said as she turns around to look at him.

"Put him in a holding cell." Byakuya said coldly with no emotion on his face.

"NANI? (what)." Sora burst out looking at the taichou like he grew another head. She wasn't the only one that was shock. Satomi couldn't even believe what he just said. Byakuya turned his head to Sora with that same emotionless expression and just stared at her.

"Gomen (sorry) ..." Sora whispered as she apologies for her out-burst. Though, it wasn't her fault. Plus, the way he was looking at her made her think that he was planning to kill her or something.

"B-But," Hinamori started "Abarai-Kun fought the ryoka by himself! But still-"

Her sentence was cut off by Byakuya... "I will not hear excuses. To enter a fight alone means defeat is utterly unacceptable. I have no need of a fool who does not comprehend that. He is an eyesore. Take him this instant."

Byakuya was about to turn around but was stop by another sudden burst out by Sora...

"Eyesore my ass! I understand it was reckless for him to enter the fight alone but at least he was brave enough to do such a thing! Stupid but brave, but still I guess he learned a lot from the battle. There is literally no reason for you to say those thing or put him in a holding cell!" Sora shouted.

Byakuya did not reply to her but just stared at her which just made Sora much more angry.

"Why you-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Satomi slapped her hand over Sora's mouth cutting off the sentence.

"Gomen (sorry) she can get like this at times. We will carry out your order." Satomi said. She knew what Byakuya was doing wasn't right but there was no reason to fight for nothing. It would only cause more problems.

"Shhh." Satomi whispered hoping to calm Sora down.

Byakuya didn't reply again but turned around ready to leave only to be stop by Hinamori.

"Please wait a moment! You make it sound like Abarai-Kun-"

Her sentence was cut off as Kira stepped forward putting his arm out in front of Hinamori.

"Don't." Kira said.

"Kira-Kun." Hinamori mumbled not understanding why he stopped her.

Kira withdrew his hand and quickly bowed down to Byakuya.

"My deepest apologies."

He was doing the same as Satomi. Trying to stop an argument.

Hinamori finally seeming to understand followed and bowed down "my deepest apologies." she said.

Byakuya didn't reply but just turned around leaving the room.

Finally both Kira and Hinamori got up from the bow.

"Hinamori-kun, let's do what Miyahira-Kun said and follow the orders...and take Abarai-Kun to a holding cell." informed Kira-Kun.

"But!..." Hinamori started and Satomi might of have just stopped her and explained everything if it wasn't for another intrusion, one she did not particularity like.

"Oooh, scary." said a new male voice and everyone turned to the side to see Gin Ichimaru the thrid squad captain leaning against the wall.

Ichimaru Gin always kept his eyes in narrowed slits and Satomi had never really seen his eyes color. He was really thin so much so you could see his skeleton structure. His hair was an unusual silver color. And, every time either Satomi or Sora saw him he was always wearing a wide mocking grin much like a foxes grin.

Sora clenched her fist tightly as she glared at the captain. She really didn't like him when she first met him but to find out he was planning to go against Soul Society just made her hatred grew. Satomi didn't even know what to think of the third captain. She honestly didn't know where his motives were. Though, she really didn't like his smile. It reminded her of _'them'._

"Ichimaru-taichou!" Hinamori exclaimed shocked to see him.

"Still, what'd he like to talk like that for. He's scary as ever, that sixth captain-san." Gin mused.

He stopped leaning on the wall and headed towards Satomi and the others. Satomi could feel the tension within Sora's body but knew she could do nothing about it.

"Don't y'all worry. I'll call forth squad for ya." Gin said.

"Really?" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Really. Come wit' me, Izuru." Gin said leading the way out.

"Yes sir." Kira replied straight away.

Feeling the need to at least not raise suspicion Satomi manged to call out...

"Arigatō (thank you)." as he was leaving the room with Kira.

"Thank you for your help." Hinamori said as she did another formal bow.

Sora was about to say something to Hinamori but suddenly Satomi put her hand out in front of Sora.

"Wait for it." Satomi said with a sly grin which was unusual on her face.

Suddenly before Sora even realize it the tenth captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was behind Hinamori.

"Wow, freakin' Abarai sure got himself messed up good." Hitsugaya said casually.

Hinamori let out a little shriek of surprise and nearly jumped up.

"Hitsugaya-kun." she said loudly turning around to him.

"Hey, hey. I'm a captain too ya know. You sure you wanna address me like that?" he asked.

"More importantly, how come you captains all approach without making a sound?!" Hinamori exclaimed while waving her hands drastically.

Finally, both Satomi and Sora couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you were right Satomi- Chan. I just had to wait for that. Momo-Chan seemed like she was going to jump out of her skin." Sora commented holding her stomach.

"It was really funny. I knew Momo-Chan didn't realise Hitsugaya-taichou spiritual power and would be shocked." Satomi replied still laughing.

"But Momo-Chan got a point. How the hell do they sneak up on you like that? And, how the hell do you always seem to notice." Sora finally exclaimed sobering up but still had a grin on her face.

"It's probably a secret how to do it and I have no idea how I notice. I guess I'm just good at noticing spiritual power." Satomi said with a shrug.

They both turned towards Hinamori and Hitsugaya who was staring at them like they lost their heads.

Hitsugaya-taichou was short in structure and was only an inch taller than Satomi which she believed was not very fair. He had white hair much like the thirteenth captain like white dove feathers although his hair was very spiky and short. His eyes were a brilliant turquoise color. Satomi and Sora didn't really know him that much although Toshiro did seem to 'like' Satomi probably because she is one of the few people who is shorter than him.

"That was...interesting. Anyway, what are you doing here in the first place without your lieutenant." Hinamori asked.

"I came to warn you... but seeing as the lieutenant of the second division and third seat of thirteenth seat are here, I guess I will have to tell them as well. And, you must not tell anyone." Hitsugaya said as he turned sharply towards the two.

Sora gulped. She never thought she would be frightened by a kid who was as tall as her elbow.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Sora mumbled as she lamely made a cross over her heart.

"Again, Gomen (sorry) about her. She can get very... like this. She means we won't be telling anyone." Satomi replied.

Hitsugaya nodded before carrying on "Be careful of third squad."

Both Sora and Satomi froze like a statue. What did he mean by that? Did he mean Ichimaru Gin? Did he know what Gin and Aizen were planning? No, he couldn't know that. If he did then he would tell the head captain.

"Third squad?" Hinamori said confusingly, "you mean Kira-Kun."

"The one I'm talking about is Ichimaru. But I'm not so sure about Kira, either." Hitsugaya said.

Satomi couldn't help but frown. If he knew about Ichimaru then how come he wasn't warning about Aizen? Maybe he didn't know.

"The reason for this is because when I was going pass Ichimaru and Aizen talking, Aizen was confronting Ichimaru on his flimsy excuse on why he let the ryoka escape. This made me suspicious about Ichimaru." Hitsugaya said.

Now, Satomi turned to Sora worried. Some of this made sense. It looked like Aizen and Gin had planned it like this to say in front of Hitsugaya on purpose. Maybe to lead him away from their plan. Anyway, this was really valuable information.

"For the moment, anyway, it doesn't hurt to be careful." Hitsugaya said.

"Hai (yes) we understand." Satomi said as she stared directly into Hitsugaya eyes.

* * *

_Next day._

_Lieutenant__ meeting room. _

Since the ryoka threat started, regular lieutenant meeting room has occurred everyday and today was no exception. As per usual, Satomi was the first to arrive at the meeting. And, she got started straight away on reading her favorite book.

Following her were the other lieutenant's. Izuru Kira followed by Hisagi Shuhei the lieutenant of the ninth division. Hisagi was a tall, lean-built man who had dark grey eyes and short, spiky black hair. His appearance can be seen as shocking with three deep scars over one of his eyes right down to his right cheek. He also had the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek.

Following him was Tetsuzaemon Iba. He was the lieutenant of the seventh division. He had a very peculiar hair cut and wears big dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He has a small mustache just above his upper lip.

After a few moments, Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of the tenth division. She was a very beautiful women, with long wavey blonde/orange kind of hair. She had dark blue eyes almost the color of the sea. She had a beauty mark just under the right side of her mouth. She is most known for her curvaceous figure and well... her very large breast.

It was about fifteenth minutes later after Rangiku kept annoying everyone did Sora arrive. She was breathing heavily when she entered the room and her red hair wet from what must be a recent shower.

"Yo! Gomen (sorry) I am late but I saw this cat and it was bleeding-"

"Lies." Satomi butted in smiling even though her attention was on her book.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Sheesh." Sora mumbled.

"Don't worry so much Wakahisa-Kun. There are lot's of lieutenant who aren't here right now. So your not the last one like usual." Kira said while forcing a smile on his face.

Before anyone can say anything a loud terrified scream echoed throughout the room reaching their ears.

"What was that scream?" Rangiku asked.

"I think it came from the east sacred wall." Satomi said.

"It's Hinamori-Kun's voice..." Kira goes before he suddenly runs out of the room. Everybody quickly followed him towards where the scream came from.

Once they reached the destination they all stop to see Hinamori standing like a statue staring at something.

"Hinamori-Kun, Hinamori-Kun." Kira repeated going to her only to see her look lifeless.

"Kira-Kun," Satomi said loudly for once diverting some attention to herself "Look there." she said pointing towards the tall building.

Kira turned around only to stare at something impossible. Because there was Aizen hung to the wall by his own sword stuck inside his chest. He was splattered with blood a trail leading down the building. He was dead.

* * *

_1 Minute later_

_East sacred wall _

Hinamori walked forward towards Aizen almost brokenly.

"Aizen-taichou," she mumbled "No...No". she only managed to walk a few more steps before screaming

"AIZEN-TAICHOU!" and falling to her knees sobbing.

Satomi had no idea what the girl must be feeling so she said nothing but looked at the body of Aizen. There was something about it...

"What's all this ruckus so early in the morning?" a new voice entered.

Satomi had already felt his presence so she wasn't shocked like everyone else when they all turned around to see Ichimaru Gin standing.

"Uh oh, this here's a serious incident. eh?" he said that fox-like grin still on his face.

"WAS IT YOU?" Hinamori screamed as she suddenly shot forward, drawing her sword at Gin.

Before she could even strike him, Kira was suddenly there in front of his taichou, his sword already drawn blocking Hinamori's protecting his taichou.

"Kira-Kun...Why..." Hinamori whispered.

"I'm the lieutenant of third squad," Kira started "No matter what the reason, I won't permit anyone to point a sword at the captain."

Suddenly, Gin turns around to leave. Hinamori withdraws to strike again but Kira easily block it. Their swords clash.

"I'm begging you, get out-of-the-way, Kira-Kun." Hinamori pleaded.

"I can't do that." Kira replies.

"Move! Move!" Hinamori screams pleadingly pushing on to the sword.

"STOP!" Kira shouted back in the same pleading tone.

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO MOVE?!" Hinamori shrieked.

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO STOP?!" Kira shouted back with just as much as force.

Suddenly, Hinamori spiritual power raised as she shouted "Snap, Tobium (flying plum tree)!"

Her sword changes by becoming longer, straightening and had produced three prong like things along its length sticking outwards. As soon as this happens, a big explosion erupts between the two of them causing both Sora and Satomi to shield themselves with their arms just like all the other lieutenants.

"Releasing your soul slayer in a place like this... How irresponsible." Kira said in a strike place.

"Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Kira asked loudly "Don't confuse private matters with public ones, Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Hinamori seemed to ignore him as her sword had a pink-like energy gathered around it. The energy gathered around the tip of the sword and she managed to shoot it out as a pink ball. Kira easily dodged it and it exploded into a wall.

"I see," Kira mummer "In that case I have no choice. I will treat you as an enemy."

Kira jumped into the air before his own spiritual power spiked "raise your head, wabisuke (the retched one)."

His sword changes in the most intriguing way. The blade losed its curve and straightened, and where a normal sword would end, the blade made two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square resembling something like a hook.

He shoots down to hit and suddenly a big dust cloud forms as two clang vibrate through the air. As soon as the dust cloud managed to disparate there stood two shinigami between Kira and Hinamori.

Tenth division's captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing in between the two fighting lieutenants, with his right hand having unsheathed his sword partially to block Kira's sword. Tobiume, Hinamori sword, has been pushed half through the floorboards beneath Toshirou left foot. The third seat of the thirteenth division, Satomi had her zanpakuto unsheathed as well, blocking Tobiume's blade with her own. In this way they separated the two of them. Hitsugaya and Satomi were almost back to back against each other blocking the swords of Kira and Hinamori their stance firm.

Sora eyes widened as she saw Satomi in the middle with Toshiro. She looked to her side where she was sure Satomi was just a few seconds ago. Now that was fast. She didn't even realize the girl had even moved. But then on closer expection she notice that Satomi still had her book in her hand except she was using it to help support Toshiro to block Kira's sword. Sora couldn't help sweat dropped at that. Satomi could just not leave that book could she?

"Don't either of you move a muscle." Hitsugaya said his eyes narrowed.

"H-Hitsugaya-Kun..." Hinamori uttered.

"You really shouldn't have done this." Satomi said her voice in a deadly tone, one that no one in soul society had ever witnessed before as she turned to look at Kira before bringing her attention to Hinamori.

"S-Satomi-Chan..." Hinamori stuttered.

"Satomi-Chan..." Sora muttered still not believing what she was seeing.

"Arrest them both." Hitsugaya said steadily before righting himself up unblocking the sword

He wasn't the only one as Satomi straightened herself as well, moving her book to grip it to her chest.

Instantly, the lieutenant's obey when Iba and Matsumoto grabbed a hold of Hinamori, while Hisagi and Sora managed to get a hold of Kira.

"Hitsugaya-Kun." Hinamori shouted in dismay.

"No," Satomi said strangely calm yet her tone was still deadly and cold "this isn't the time to be doing this at all."

Hinamori turned to Satomi hurt plain in her eyes. Every time she met the girl, Satomi was always quiet yet when she spoke it was a soft nice manner. Never like this. She liked the conversation they had about books. And, to see Satomi talked to her like this made her feel utterly horrible.

"Lieutenant Miyahira is right," Hitsugaya said almost like he was losing patience "Is this the time to be fighting each other with swords?!"

Then Hitsugaya continued his voice soft, "Shouldn't our first priority be taking captain Aizen down from there?"

"You shouldn't have acted out of anger. Anger makes you achieve nothing. It's useless. And look what it has done to you. It made you turn against your friends." Satomi said stiffly looking Hinamori in the eyes.

"I'll make the report to the commander-general. Put these two in detention. Take 'em away." Hitsugaya ordered.

Hinamori and Kira was taken away by the lieutenant's except that Sora stayed behind for Satomi. There was no way in hell she was leaving her for now.

"Arigatō (thank you) for the help but you didn't have to come in to it." Hitsugaya said addresing Satomi.

Satomi couldn't help the smallest smile come on her face.

"It's okay. I was planning to stop it at the time anyway and that just happened to be the time you came in." Satomi replied.

Suddenly Gin decides to enter the conversation.

"Sorry, tenth division taichou-san," said Ichimaru smoothly. "Sorry that you had to waste your time on one of mine."

Hitsugaya was silent for a long while before he spoke, "Ichimaru...You…were about to kill Hinamori."

Sora eyes widen at the information and she looked at Satomi to see her reaction only to find her look normal not shocked. When feeling Sora gaze on her Satomi turned to her before speaking softly,

"I already know. I saw it as well"

The wind blew just then, and Satomi didn't take her eyes off of Ichimaru, one hand reaching for the hilt of her zanpakuto on her back, just in case. There was something so very wrong. Ichimaru's facial expression didn't change in the least that grin still on his face. "Well now, whatever are you talking about?"

The winds stopped once again.

"I'll tell you this now," Hitsugaya stated coldly. "If you make Hinamori spill even one drop of blood, I _will_ kill you."

"That's scary," Gin started "We'll have to watch her real close- like no bad guy can get her."

The tension was easily spotted between them.

Satomi couldn't help but break the tension, she couldn't take it, "I and Sora will take care of Aizen-Taichou body. You can go."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

_East sacred wall_

Satomi looked up at the building where Aizen's body had been pinned to. Sora was next to her doing the same thing. Satomi didn't take her eyes off of Aizen's body. Maybe it is due to the nature of her zanpakuto and the way they managed to be able to get out of Aizen's manipulation but she can tell that this body…isn't Aizen's.

It is a fake. This wasn't his body.

"You can tell as well." Sora said as her eyes are steady on the body.

"Hai (yes) It is a fake." Satomi said.

**'He's making his move then,' **a voice resounded within Satomi's head just then **"Finally."**

_'It looks like it. Seems like things are going to get more difficult,' _Satomi said in her mind replying to her zanpakuto.

**'Use me well. I do not want anything less from you." **replied her zanpakuto.

"Hai (yes)," Satomi said touching the hilt of her zanpakuto over her back, and narrowed her eyes at Aizen's body. "It all starts from here on."

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter. Oh, it was really fun to write it. And I really can't wait for the next chapter as she will be meeting... *drum roll please* Ichigo!**

**So, for now please REVIEW and I really hoped you enjoyed this. **


End file.
